1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting stand for an injection apparatus and an injection molding apparatus, and particularly relates to a mounting stand to which a vertical type injection apparatus is attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a mounting stand to which an injection apparatus of an injection molding machine is movably attached, the attached injection apparatus needs to be stably fixed. In addition, in the mounting stand, vibration is generated when the injection apparatus moves with respect to the mounting stand or when the injection apparatus is driven, and thus stability is required with respect thereto. In particular, in the case of a vertical type injection apparatus, the center of gravity thereof is high, and thus stability is further required. In addition, the mounting stand itself is movable while the injection apparatus is attached thereto.
An example of a conventional art related to the mounting stand for the injection apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,833,008. The mounting stand has a substantially triangular shape when viewed from a side of an injection unit. In addition, a frame is provided along a longitudinal direction of an upper part of a horizontal mold clamping unit, and a guide rail is provided on this frame. Further, the mounting stand is movable on the frame by being guided on the guide rail. According to this configuration, in the mounting stand, the injection unit may be disposed according to the dimensions of a mold. Such a mounting stand is greatly excellent in weight and occupied space in terms of stability.
In addition, another example of the conventional art related to the mounting stand for the injection apparatus is disclosed in JP 2003-103557A. The mounting stand has an apex movement structure including a base plate, a pair of substantially triangular side plates provided to the base plate at both ends thereof, and a reinforcement plate extending between the pair of side plates. A cut-out part for lightening is provided in each of the pair of side plates and the reinforcement plate. In addition, there is a complementary relation between a rail support provided on an outer side of a lower end edge of the side plates of the apex movement structure and a rail provided on an inner side of a side plate of a base structure. According to this configuration, the mounting stand to which the injection apparatus is attached is movable with respect to the base structure. According to this configuration, the mounting stand is applicable to molds having a plurality of sizes and shapes. Such a mounting stand is lighter than the mounting stand as in U.S. Pat. No. 7,833,008 described above. However, an occupied space thereof is not changed much.
Further, another example of the conventional art related to the mounting stand for the injection apparatus is disclosed in JP 2005-262849 A. The mounting stand includes a unit base, a pair of support posts vertically arranged by fixing lower ends thereof to the unit base, and a support post connecting member that connects upper ends of the pair of support posts to each other. In addition, a tie bar of an upper part is inserted into an opening of a base portion of the unit base between a fixed die plate and a movable die plate. According to this configuration, the mounting stand to which the injection apparatus is attached is movable with respect to the tie bar. According to this configuration, a position of the injection apparatus can be aligned to a resin insertion hole of a nozzle touch socket formed in a mold. In such a mounting stand, an occupied space is reduced since the pair of support posts is vertically arranged on a horizontal member of the unit base.
In the above-described mounting stand disclosed in JP 2005-262849 A, even though the occupied space is small, the support post easily vibrates at the time of movement or driving, and the injection apparatus easily becomes unstable. In addition, an operation of attaching and detaching a mold and a platen is generated at the time of mold exchange work. Meanwhile, the mounting stand disclosed in JP 2005-262849 A moves along the tie bar between a fixed platen and a movable platen, and thus is obstructive to the mold exchange work. A structure for easily retreating the injection apparatus or the mounting stand from above the mold is desired at the time of such work. However, in the above-described mounting stand disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,833,008 or JP 2003-103557 A, the rail needs to be disposed outside of the mold side of the platen, and a frame, etc. supporting the rail is provided accordingly. As a result, there is a problem of an increase in size, a cost increase, etc.